


Não o que ela queria

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Episode: s04e07 Missing, Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 00:56:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13376709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Jennifer nunca foi do tipo aventureiro.





	Não o que ela queria

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Not what she wanted](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13376700) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



Jennifer nunca foi do tipo aventureiro. O maior risco que ela tomou na sua vida foi ir para Atlantis, o que, é verdade, era um risco gigantesco considerando a taxa de mortalidade da expedição.

Ainda assim, ela não queria visitar outros mundos ou lutar para proteger outras pessoas. Ela era uma médica, queria salvar a vida das pessoas curando elas, não matando outros. Correr por sua vida era o oposto de como ela queria passar seus dias, e mesmo agora, na relativa segurança de Atlantis, ela ainda não conseguia se livrar da sensação de pavor que se espalhou por ela.

Ela não conseguia dormir, mesmo depois de tudo que aconteceu. Ela estava exausta, então tinha presumido que dormiria assim que voltasse para o seu quarto. Um exame completo, jantar, e banho depois, ela deitou na sua cama, mas depois de um par de horas, sono ainda a escapava.

Por falta de uma alternativa melhor, ela desistiu de tentar dormir e foi pegar uma xícara de chá. Ela teria preferido café considerando o quão cansada estava, mas sabia que tinha que ao menos tentar dormir um pouco mais tarde.

“Você se importa se eu sentar aqui?” Teyla perguntou, segurando uma xícara de chá nas suas mãos.

Jennifer não tinha percebido que ela estava ali até que tivesse falado, perdida demais em seus próprios pensamentos. “Por favor, eu adoraria companhia.”

Teyla se sentou na frente dela. “Eu achei que você iria dormir depois que voltássemos, você parecia cansada.”

“Eu estava, estou. Mas não conseguia dormir.”

“Muita coisa na sua cabeça?”

Jennifer suspirou. “É como se eu não estivesse inteiramente convencida de que estou segura.”

“Eu entendo como você se sente, mas isso também vai passar.”

“Eu sei, mas tem uma parte de mim que ainda não acredita.”

Teyla colocou uma mão sobre a de Jennifer. “Você quer que eu fique aqui até você se sentir melhor?”

Jennifer sorriu. “Sim, eu gostaria disso.”


End file.
